Frissons ou Coup de Foudre
by Ninouli du Desert
Summary: Voici la "suite" d'Avalanche ou Coup de Tonnerre! Mais cette fois, vous saurez ce qui est arrivé à notre cher Renji dans cette mystique et fabuleuse montagne! Bonne lecture!


_Bonjour Bonjour! Je suis de retour avec la suite de mon histoire «Avalanche ou Coup de Tonnerre». Certains m'ont demandé «Mais que devient Renji dans cette histoire?» et bien j'avais prévu de l'expliquer dans ma deuxième histoire qui s'intitule «Frissons ou Coup de Foudre» que voici. J'espère qu'elle vous plairat et n'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, bons ou mauvais, pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Merci à tous et bonne lecture!_

**Frissons ou Coup de Foudre**

-Moi c'est Renji Abaraï et j'ai 18 ans. J'étais partis en vacances à la montagne avec mon pote Ichigo mais on s'est perdus et on a été emporté par une énorme avalanche.

**Pov. Ren **- «Ce jour-là, l'avalanche m'a emporté jusqu'au pied de la montagne. Et ensuite, vous m'avez retrouvé et emmenez ici.

- Je t'en prie! Tu peus me tutoyer!

En tous cas merci de m'avoir secouru Yoruïchi.

C'est mon travail.

Oui sauf que tu es en vacances.

C'est vrai mais le travail me rattrappe souvent!

Maintenant il faut que je retrouve Ichigo.

Et bien je te souhaite bonne chance car la zone de recherche est grande.

Je le retrouverais!

Je t'aurai bien aidé mais je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir.

De toute façon j'aurai refusé, tu es quand même en vacances.

Fais bien attention à toi car lorsque je t'ai retrouvé tu étais bien ammoché et je ne tiens pas spécialement à te soigner constamment! Aller, bonne chance!

Merci.»

Je viens de quitter le chalet de Yoruïchi. C'est une femme vraiment extra-ordinaire! Elle est jeune, grande svelte, intelligente, belle et amusante et surtout protectrice, ce qui est normal aussi vu qu'elle est secouriste. Depuis qu'elle m'a retrouvé il s'est passé 4 jours durant lesquels je n'avais pas le droit de partir à la recherche d'Ichigo et je m'inquiette pour lui. Il doit me chercher lui aussi alors je vais remonter la montagne et essayer de voir si quelqu'un de l'aurait pas vu et surtout secouru. Yoruïchi m'a prêté des skis pour redescendre plus vite à la fin de mes journées de recherche car elle a accepté de m'héberger jusqu'à trouver une solution avec Ichigo. J'espère d'ailleurs le retrouver assez vite et indemme.

-Yo! J'me nomme Hisagi Shuuhei. Bientôt ce sera mon anniversaire et j'aurai 20 ans, enfin!

**Pov. Shu** - Cela fait 2 heures que je planche sur ma super fête d'annif! Et je commence à en avoir vraiment marre, je vais finir par pas venir à ma propre fête. Je vais me détendre un peu et aller faire du ski. J'enfile ma tenue et je sors du chalet que mes parents m'ont offert en cadeau d'anniv, trop cool! Je chausse mes ski et je pars à pleine vitesse, j'adore la vitesse! Tiens? Qu'est-ce que c'est?... Mince! Y'a un mec sur ma route! Je vais pas pouvoir l'éviter! Il faut vite que je m'arrette! Aïe! Je suis tombé et j'ai un peu roulé comme je pouvais mais j'ai percuté personne, ouf!

«ça va?

Ouais, c'est rien.

Dis donc t'allais vite!

Ouais j'adore la vitesse des ski en hors-piste, ça m'éclate!

Moi j'ai surtout eu la trouille! Et pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, à la troisième fois je fais une crise cardiaque!

Désolé.

Pas grave, ça ira. Dis-moi, au passage, t'aurais pas croisé un mec grand, roux aux yeux ambres et avec une doudoune noire?

Nan pourquoi?

C'est mon pote et je le cherche.

Comment vous vous etes séparés?

On s'est fait emportés par une avalanche. J'ai été emporté jusqu'en bas de la montagne et lui n'y étais pas donc il a sùrement été retrouvé plus haut. Enfin j'espère...

Bah désolé et bonne chance. Moi j'y retourne.

Merci quand même.»

Il a vraiment pas de bol, lui... Mais bon j'y peus rien... Je quitte donc, avec j'ai l'impression un soupçon de regret, ce mec au cheveux rouges et aux yeux rouges laves flamboyants...

**Pov. Ren** – Et le voilà repartit à toute vitesse. Ce mec doit être assez nonchalant et bagarreur; j'ai vu sur sa joue gauche un tatouage 69 et des cicatrisses de griffures sur le côté droit de son fin visage que je n'ai pu admirer que lorsqu'il a enlevé ses lunettes de ski. Il est plus grand que moi et doit aussi être plus vieux. Il a les cheveux noirs corbeau et les yeux noir d'un jais profond. Maintenant il n'est plus qu'un point à l'horizon tellement il va vite! C'est un vrai fou de la vitesse! Enfin bref... Je ferais mieux de retourner à la recherche d'Ichigo sinon je ne risque pas de le trouver à ce rythme. Mais c'est qu'elle est haute et raide c'te fichue montagne! Franchement que 2 idiots comme moi et Ichigo pour réussir à se perdre de cette façon!... Et bah c'est repartit... J'ai cherché pendant encore 4 ou 5 heures mais je n'ai rien trouvé et j'en peus plus, je suis vraiment crevé! J'enfile les ski de Yoruïchi et je redescend pour rejoindre son chalet. Il fait de plus en plus sombre et froid... En fait, je comprend vraiment l'autre mec que j'ai croisé, c'est extra la vitesse! Gràce à ça je vais arriver bientôt chez Yoruïchi.


End file.
